


Spawn of Pure Evil

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Eddie and Bottoming, I haven't wrote anything for a year so I'm still rusty, I'm a messed up dude, Impregnation, Klyntar, M/M, Male Pregnation Sort of.., OCC - Freeform, Out of Character, Resurrection, Tentacles, apologies for the grammar, symbiosis, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Brock has reunited with the symbiote, during their union, Eddie noticed something different about him. This will ensure Spider-man’s not only his downfall but also to his desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spawn of Pure Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic came after I saw a fanart of Uncle Ben had a symbiote, so I dedicate this work for the artist who made the art. Although, After a few "nightmares" and few sources, it gave me a very twisted ideas. I'll Put the fanart at the end of the story that gave me inspiration to write this.
> 
> Don't blame me if you find some of it disturbing, click the X on the tab and pretend it never happened.
> 
> I do not own Marvel nor Spiderman in any matter, this merely a fan made story. That has nothing to do with the Spiderman Comics/TV/Movies.
> 
> Don't Say I didn't warn you.

**Title:** Spawn of Pure Evil

 **Summary:** Eddie Brock has reunited with the symbiote, during their union, Eddie noticed something different about him. This will ensure Spider-man’s not only his downfall but also to have him succumb to his desire.

Eddie looks at the hustling bustling city of Manhattan on top of a big building, wearing only a black tank top and black jockstrap. He can hear the noise of traffic and cars beeping, the daily bugle billboard on top; saying ‘Spider-man still a menace’ and another billboard of Mary Jane, Eddie knew about MJ and her modeling career, but he couldn’t care less about her. His original plan was to ruin Spider-man, after re-bonding with the symbiote he noticed something different. Something longing,

“Before Venom even existed, You and I have been best friend seen we were kids, During high school, I was your first and I manage to get to you before anyone else, sadly during college we fall apart. ” The blonde adult look back to all days He and Peter went together. “Until the day, Spiderman came along; that was the time I hated you and then that hatred made the symbiote come and bonded with me and Venom was born through my anger with Spiderman.” He grips his fist tight with anger, if he hadn’t succumbed to anger then, He inhaled deeply as he slowly release his fist.

“After that we fought a lot,” He reminisce that time he fought with Spiderman as Venom, Those punches, bruises and humiliation he suffered and the countless bruises he delivered to Peter. “I lost to you, I loss the symbiote, and went to prison after that,” He knew hard prison was, but it gave him the chance to reflect. “Those days in prison made me ponder, I was angry at Spiderman not you Peter,” Eddie can feel the winds grazing on his cheeks, those feelings of revenge against have been blown away; but not all of them just directly at Spiderman, but more like the obsession with Peter and his revenge with Spiderman have been merge.

Eddie looks at his palm, “Now that the symbiote have returned to me,” he puts his hand on his black tank top and began ripping it off his shirt, The black jockstrap began to form tendrils around his body as his exposed abs and began covering his abs as the white insignia began to appear. “Parker, it’s time to show my love for you,”

“It’s time that I…I mean we claim you again,” Eddie smile filled with ecstasy as the symbiote began to cover all over his body. His whole face was covered except his right eye, he let out his long tongue and began licking his expose left chest. It feels good to be back bonded with the symbiote.

**_Few Miles from there_ **

Spiderman is swing from building to building doing his daily patrol, minding his own business. From the distance Venom can see his prey swinging, he began to make his move.

“ _Swing along spidey past the rooftops, No one’s in trouble, No crimes to stop,_ ” Spidey sing carefree, shoots another web until.

Venom intercepted Spidey and pushed him down, “Hey, can’t a guy web sling in New York without crashing to anyone anymore?” Spiderman complained as the crash landed them in an abandon alleyway.

Venom pinned him on the wall, “Hello Parker! We missed you!”

 _That voice it can’t be,_ Peter thought to himself recognized the voice, “Venom!? Why are you here? Is my singing that bad that it you dug out from your grave and come see?” Peter said sarcastically as Venom shoot his web on Spiderman’s wrist and legs to prevent him from escaping. “Here we go again with our ensemble, you hate me, you beat me, and you show of your tongue and now you rape me…” Venom removed the mask covering his face, the youthful brunette he remembered, he observed that he is sweating.

Venom let out his long tongue and began licking his face. “You taste just like back then…It’s really making me…horny.” Eddie can tell underneath the symbiote his dick aching to be released. But sadly, dick sucking is not on his agenda.

Peter smiled nervously, being creep out in this situation. First his swinging on patrol, then Venom pushes him off in an alley way and pinned him down. Not your average day isn’t it? “Eddie, if you’re in there, Please lay off the suit, I know your straight so-” Venom didn’t care and began ripping the costume off his body. “-and here comes the ripping, why not listen, but you can just screw your arch nemesis and began violating his own body. It’s not actually scary, but I’m used to it by now.”

After a few ripping later, all that was left off Spider-man was Peter Parker in the flesh, with his clothes all over the ground except for his gloves and shoes. “See? I can’t even avoid getting hard. Though could you keep those tentacles of my ass this time please?” Peter begged but only to be ignored, underneath the symbiote, Eddie is surprised the brunette all ripped, not quite to his level of muscle but enough to show off, His firm sick pack, including his 7-inch cock, nice and erect with brown pubes on the side, it was neat just the way he wanted. Though he wanted to suck Peter’s cock like the old times, but first,

“Eddie, listen I’m not really in the mood to suck you dick right now. I had some burritos last night and…” Peter tries to reason with him, but Venom didn’t listen but he kneel down near his cock, not hearing Peter’s complaint.

“You try throw me your chicken jokes at me,” Venom let out his long tongue and began wrapping his dick with his tongue, “But we both know how nervous you are,” He began coating his own saliva in Peter’s dick. He withdrew his tongue and climb on Peter, his arms on Peter’s shoulder and his feet against the wall to keep himself balance. Eddie can feel through the symbiotic chest.

“We can feel your heart beating faster.” He leaned close to Peter’s face. “Not from fear but excitement. We’ll let you go once were satisfied, dare run away or we’ll eat your cock!” Eddie warned seriously as his tongue began licking in the inner lobes in Peter’s ear.

The brunette couldn’t help but shiver in excitement; he was supposed to be scared but he couldn’t help but to let out a small moan, “Whoa. What happen to the usual, “We’ll eat your brains out,” threat? I prefer that one, it’s less likely to happen,”

Peter could hear something squirming under Brock, the brunette look down; he observed that the crotch area is not being opened but he exposed his ass with the tendrils are still moving, and make their way close to Peter’s cock, “Just make sure you behave and nobody gets hurt, my other will do most of the work,”

“Hey, that new can you the disappearing act?” Venom ignored him and proceed, the tendrils stick to Peter’s cock and slowly moves in the puckered hole, “You know, it must come back eventually right?” The tendrils began to push the cock into Eddie’s hole. Luckily, the black jockstrap he wore earlier, was made from the symbiote, he made a dildo behind the jockstrap and made him prepared and the dildo was already covered with Venom’s saliva which made it much easier.

Venom then slammed himself to Peter, which made both men moan almost simultaneously. Peter was a bottom during their teenage years, he was so used to getting fucked by Eddie but this all new to him. For the first time, Eddie Brock a.k.a Venom just bottomed; but still dominate in this moment. Venom couldn’t help but moan a bit longer; even Eddie who was inside was new to the sensation. He can feel it, his best friend’s cock inside of him. If only time was the luxury he had. He reminded himself to make haste.

Venom began moving up and down, grating Peter’s cock. “Deep down, you remember how good the symbiososss can feel.”

Peter can feel Eddie inside Venom, he was concentrated on the warmth for a second, the he forgot how to speak, “I have to admit. I miss having the symbiote.” He admits truthfully, “I remember that it was my only clothing I have and I remembered that I was always commando with it, After a hard day, I remember we both have tentacle sex together. I can practically feel power every time I got fucked by it. But I know the ecstasy it’s feeding me is poisonous, and I had to decide to get it off.”

Venom began to grind his hips even faster, while Peter began to move as well; despite being webbed in the wall. Peter let out a pleasured moaned, his cock was inside Venom and it feels so good. “Wow, I never thought I see the day, that I’m fucking you,”

Hearing Peter moaning is music to his ears, “So tense yet so rational. So be quiet and give in to us!” Venom says as he continues to grind Peter’s cock. Even the tendrils in his ass is excited.

Eddie began pushing his muscled chest and began licking them. “Venom, Eddie, What’s your plan in to this?” Peter asked Venom but to only being ignored, “I know you like it rough, just will you talk to me?” but what he didn’t knew that the wall behind them is starting to crack behind him. The portion of the wall began to crack and fell inside the building; good thing it was an abandoned building, otherwise Jameson might have the scope that will ruin his and Spiderman’s career. Both men went inside but Venom didn’t stop grinding to Peter’s cock and kept on going.

Venom threw his head back as he felt his g-spot, he began clawing into Peter’s chest, which was enough to leak blood that made the brunette hissed in pain. “Easy there, I’m sure you feel very good but at least do it when I’m still alive. Let me talk to Eddie!” He demanded that switched to hissing as he felt Venom’s claws getting deeper.

“Shut up!” Venom cupped Peter’s cheek,

“Wait, wait-” Peter gasped when he felt Venom began invading his mouth. The brunette shut his eyes tight as Venom’s tongue began to go deeper inside Peter’s throat. Then he immediately pulled away from Peter, which made him gasping for breath. “Since you ask…” Venom’s mouth began to pull away and the face began to appear underneath the symbiote.

“Missed me Parker?” This time it was the voice that Peter knew, his best friend Eddie Brock.

“Eddie?” Peter look at Eddie with pure concern, those fights he had with Venom and Eddie’s anger on Parker faded. The hate finally at the back of their minds, both men realize, they missed each other.

“How? Can it be…” Peter was silence with Eddie’s lips. He can feel Eddie tongue move all over his mouth.

“I came back for you Pete, I will come back for you, even if it means being reunited by the other one I loved besides you,” Eddie talked between kisses. _You will be mine soon…_

Peter closed his eyes and began reciprocating the kiss, “I never thought I’d see the day, me fucking…mmmmm”

“I was your first and nobody will take you from me…”

Peter broke from the kiss when he felt something is starting to build up inside of him, “Shit! I think I’m gonna-”

Eddie smirked at that face, “Come for me Pete,”

“AAH!” Peter released his warm seed into Eddie’s hole, the warm seed is quickly filled as few began to ooze out.  The symbiote began to cover his face, and bit Peter in the shoulder. Peter winced at the sudden sharp pain.

“This will help you contract those sensitive muscles while fill us with your warm milk,”

Both men are exhausted, Eddie even retracted the symbiote’ he bit his lip, he was full off Pete’s milk, Peter’s semen is starting to leak from Eddie’s hole, and still some leftover from Peter’s cock. “Whoa….I never thought I’d get exhausted from being the top; well, you’re the dominant. I’ve only dream about this one, if still a dream then don’t wake me up,” Peter admitted he had a very exhilarating sex with his former best friend and can still see Eddie’s hole is dripping with Peter’s milk, “However, to be honest I think “I’ve had even weirder fucks that this more recently. Not much by much though…”

The blonde stood up, the symbiote began to move behind his butt and sealing Eddie’s butthole as the symbiote began to retract and went straight to his hole. “Thank you Pete, We appreciate your willing donation,” Eddie thank the brunette for the seed he collected from Peter.

Peter’s attention when Eddie said ‘Donation’, “Uhm, What do you mean by “donation”?” He asked slightly confused of what he meant.

The symbiote began to move on Eddie’s legs to create pants, as he start to his back on Peter, “You have impregnated us with your warm seed, We are grateful for that. But we have a bigger surprise for you. But for now, we left you something in return,” He turn back to Peter and gave him a wink, and walked away.

Peter was left with a raised eyebrow, until he noticed something on the tip of his cock, “What the FUCK!?” A small symbiote was left sitting on the tip of his cock. “I just hope whatever this Thing is won’t affect me whatsoever!” He panicked and let out a tired sigh, then he noticed the Venom’s webbing on his side was gone. Peter scratched his head wondering did Eddie planned this.

“Might as well consult to Dr. Connors about this,” He whispered to himself as Peter rose both his shoulder and give up and immediately shoot a web and skedaddle before anyone else could see him. From a far distance, Eddie observed Peter’s quick exit. He had wide evil smile on his face, he can feel something inside of him is moving, he put his hand on his abdomen. He can feel it…

 _It’s time…_ The symbiote whispered inside his head. The time has come, He had a smile on his face, until the symbiote covered him and became Venom as he shoots a web and swings from building to building.

_12:00am_

It was a very dark evening at Manhattan Cemetery, the cold ominous winds blows at the half-living grass and weeds, the tombstones lies cold and lays the bodies of the resting body and their souls in heaven; the place they truly belong. But an ominous shadow travels though the wind, and that shadow was Venom. He stands on the grave of Peter Parker’s deceased relative; Ben Parker.

Venom kneels on before the grave as a sign of respect. “Mr. Parker, It has been awhile,” Venom whispered as the symbiote began to retract behind him, leaving Eddie naked in the process. But the cold winds didn’t bother him, because tonight is a special night.

“You have become Pete’s inspiration to become Spiderman, but I will…no you will…” A small tendril began to go the ground, began drilling for underground a path way straight for Ben Parker’s corpse. “You will destroy that illusion,” Eddie declared to the corpse that he will destroy Spiderman.

Eddie winced in pain, the movement inside his abdomen is getting violent, it means it wants to go out that bad. The black ooze at his hole began unsheathe itself, the blonde muscled man began wince in pain as his knees gave out on him while something white was coming out from his ass. It was a spawn. More precisely a Venom's spawn.

During the re-bonding, the symbiote was able to produce another spawn; but aside from Carnage symbiote,asexually, it was in a different procedure. It needs DNA from others and the DNA from the person who used to have bonded with the symbiote; which was Peter Parker. Eddie began bottoming and let other males fucked him; even if it mean by force, few were from normal male guys, majority were from nemesis of Spiderman; he had to fight them and tire them so he can collect their semen, and he was even fucked by Captain America and Hawkeye. He managed to incapacitate Steve Rogers through his apartment until he was unconscious and then grinded his Steve's cock until he came, as for Hawkeye, Clint went down to a bar, which he didn't knew him and thought as random stranger and Clint fucked him until he came inside him and Lastly, Peter’s semen with the combination of the semen from males, Peter’s semen and Eddie’s symbiosis and his body, a new spawn was born. It was born from Eddie’s obsession from destroying Spiderman and his love for Peter Parker.

Eddie can still feel the spawn was still removing itself from his body. The white symbiote traveled down to the hole and straight to Ben Parker’s corpse. The white symbiote covered the corpse and began to reconstruct the entire body. The once skeletal body was now starting to be filled with the power of the symbiote. The skull began to reconstruct Ben’s face as small black tendril then stuck itself behind its back and began to fill Ben’s head with some…memories. The moon from the sky that was covered with a dark cloud, then shone on the corpse and Eddie. The white symbiote then left from Eddie’s body and went straight to the hole. Leaving Eddie panting from his breathe, the symbiote warned him how delivering a new spawn can tire out his body.

Then all of a sudden a hand began to unearthed, Eddie smiled evilly as he began to stood up and witness his first creation, the man came out from the soil emerges, it was a man with white hair, with a body that has the same muscled built as Eddie’s; must be during the bonding process. His body was covered with the white symbiote and began to gather on his waist to form a tight white boxer with a black spider on it, he is no longer a weak old man but a man that has accepted the bond of the symbiote and gave him youth and vitality.

Eddie smiled and stood up as the symbiote began to form a black boxer with a white spider as a proof to its newborn that he was his creator. He can see that the white symbiote has permanently bonded with its new host, while few tendrils surround him as a proof of raw power in it. The semen from the men he had collected and two avengers was truly astonishing.

Uncle Ben looked at the blonde muscled men, he spread his arms, “Welcome back, Uncle Ben,” Eddie greets the resurrected person with open arms, “Or should I say, my son.”

Uncle Ben didn’t understood what he meant, the memories that Eddie had implanted recalled, that this man was his creator, and the symbiote’s father. The older man smirk to the man who breathe life back to him, “Thank you for bringing me back, Father,”

Eddie gave birth to a once fallen man and was resurrected by the darkness of the symbiote. A new evil was born from Peter's shadows.

 

 This is the Fanart:

By [St-Alpha](http://st-alpha.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> St.Alpha, this fanfic is for you, that gave me..."nightmares". I might possibly make a continuation on this or not, It's up for you guys to decide if you want to see more or not.


End file.
